Characters in Tyler Perry Plays
Mable "Madea" Simmons: The pot smokin', guntotin', god fearing granny. Who will not take no foolishness. She is potrayed by Tyler Perry. *Cora Jean Simmons: Madea's devoted christian daughter, but if you get on her bad side you'll know she's Madea's daughter. She is potrayed by Tamela Mann. *Mr. Leroy Brown: The wacky and zany Mr. Brown is the deacon at his local church. He is full of colorful clothing. Sure to make you laugh! He is potrayed by David Mann. I Know I've Been Changed Joe: Is an old man who drinks for a living. Who happens to be getting divorced by his wife. He is portrayed on stage by Tyler Perry. Fantasia: '''Is a woman who is tired of her husband. She finally files for divorce. She is portrayed on stage by Ann Nesby. '''Emma: The heart and soul of the show. She is the upkeep of the home that usually sings gospel hymns and keeps a positive vibe. She is portrayed on stage by Chandra Currelley. Mary: A woman who seems to be hiding something from the past. She traded in her two sons to get high. And she doesn't know where they are. She is portrayed on stage by Marie Graham. Ms. Millie: '''An old woman who lives in the neighborhood. She is portrayed on stage by Latrice Pace. I Can Do Bad All By Myself '''Vianne: '''Is a woman who's been hurt many times. And doesn't want to be hurt again. She's Madea's granddaughter. She is potrayed on stage by Kisha Grandy. '''Maylee: '''She is Vianne's sister and has a daughter named Kiesha. Who's been taking care of by Madea for six months. She's engaged to Vianne's ex husband. Her mother let a man come in her room and rape her. So when she looks at Kiesha she sees the man's face. She's also Madea's granddaughter. She is potrayed on stage by Donna Stewart. '''Bobby: Is an ex convict who just got out jail. He also works and lives under Madea's roof. He has a thing for Vianne, the main protagonist. He is potrayed on stage by Tygah Graham. Kiesha: '''Maylee's troubled daughter. Her mom left her at her great-grandmother for six months. It was later revealed in the play that she was pregnant by this boy named Kelly. She is potrayed on stage by Elaine O'neal. '''Anthony: '''The antagonist of the play. He is Vianne's ex husband and engaged to Maylee. He also doesn't like Bobby. And usually is insulting Madea. He is potrayed on stage by Carl Pertile. '''Michelle: '''Is mentioned in this play. She is Madea's daughter and the mother of Vianne and Maylee. She was an evil woman. She let a man come in Maylee's room and rape her. So she could get high. Diary of a Mad Black Woman '''Helen: '''Madea's rich granddaughter who was left by her husband for her best friend. She seems to have feelings for Orlando. It is mentioned that she has had two miscarriages. She is potrayed on stage by Marva King. '''Charles: '''Helen's harsh and cruel husband. Who leaves her for her best friend. But later on they learn to forgive one another. He is potrayed on stage by Curtis Blake. '''Myrtle: Helen's christian mother who encouraged her to forgive her husband for all the bad things he's done to her. She's the secretary at her church. And loves the lord. She is potrayed on stage by Tamela Mann. Daddy Charles: Charle's weed smokin' father who usually gambles in the McCarter house. He shows quite a resemblance to Joe in I Know I've Been Changed. He is potrayed on stage by Tyler Perry. Angelou: '''One of Daddy Charles' gambling friends who's addicted to crack. She is potrayed on stage by Regina McCrary. '''Willie: Another one of Daddy Charles' friends. He is potrayed on stage by Ty London. Brenda: '''One of Helen's friends who's having an affair with her husband, Charles. She is potrayed on stage by Tunja Robinson. '''Gina: Helen's sister who is mentioned in the play. She is Helen and Jackie's (who's in Madea's Family Reunion) sister and Madea's granddaughter. She is also mentioned in What's Done in the Dark. William: '''Helen's father who is mentioned in the play. He is also the father of Gina and Jackie and the husband of Myrtle. He's Madea's son. Madea's Family Reunion '''Lisa: '''Madea's granddaughter and Cora's daughter who's engaged to rich man. Even though she has feelings for her ex boyfriend, A.J. She is usually beat by her fiannce', Ronnie. She is potrayed on stage by Sonya Evans. '''Jackie: '''Madea's other granddaughter who has gotten pregnant by her husband, Kevin. And she might have a miscarriage. During that, she and Kevin are having relationship problem because her cousin, Tina is starting trouble. She is one of William and Myrtle, her sisters are Helen and Gina. She is potrayed on stage by D'Atra Hicks. '''Kevin: '''Jackie's husband who cheated on her with her cousin, Tina. He is potrayed on stage by Terry Philips. '''A.J.: '''Lisa's ex boyfriend who still has feelings for her. Even though they end up marrying eachother at the end of the play. He is potrayed on stage by Gary Jenkins. '''Tina: '''Madea's loud mouth talking granddaughter and Cora's daughter. She claims to have a baby by Kevin. She is potrayed on stage by Zekiyah Williams. '''Vickie: '''Madea's middle class professor niece. She gave up on men a long time ago, until Reverend Lewis changed all that. She is potrayed on stage by Pebbles Johnson. '''Reverend Lewis: '''The family pastor even though Madea doesn't go to church, but the rest of the family does. He has alot of feelings for Vickie. He marrys Lisa and A.J. He is potrayed on stage by Quan Howell. '''Mattie: '''Mr. Brown's wife who only appears in this play, but is mentioned lots of times. She has alzheimers and has a daughter named Aquaneesha. She is potrayed on stage by Regina McCrary. '''Aquaneesha: '''Mr. Brown and Mattie's daughter. '''Ronnie: '''Lisa's abusive fianncee' who beats her daily. He is potrayed on stage by Mike Storm. '''Brian: Jackie's ex boyfriend. He is potrayed on stage by James Tittle IV. Jonny: '''Madea's deceased husband who's mentioned briefly in most of the plays. Cora thinks that's her father. Until revealed in Madea's Class Reunion that Mr. Brown is her father, but it is revealed Madea's Big Happy Family The Movie that Mr. Brown isn't her father. '''Irene: Madea's deceased sister who was mentioned while they were coming from her funeral. As well she is mentioned in the other plays too. In Madea Goes to Jail The Play, Madea helps out her son, Sonny. Madea's Class Reunion Dr. Willie Leroy: '''The crazy bellhop and bartender at the Pandora Hotel. He is potrayed on stage by Tyler Perry. '''Emma: A laid-back maid who's been working at the Pandora Hotel for years. She is potrayed on stage by Chandra Currelley. Stephanie: '''Emma's daughter who's a prostitute and works for her husband, Horace. She is potrayed on stage by Cheryl Pepsii Riley. '''Corey: '''A hardworking man who stays at the Pandora Hotel with his wife. He is potrayed on stage by Terrell Carter. '''Trina: '''Corey's wife who cheats on him with a neighbor. She is potrayed on stage by Pam Taylor. '''Diana: '''Cora's friend who's spending her anniversary at the Pandora Hotel with her basketball star husband. Who's cheating on her with Ann. She is potrayed on stage by Judy Peterson. '''Clarence: '''Diana's husband who's had a child with one of the employees at the Pandora Hotel, Ann. He is potrayed on stage by Anselmo Gordon. '''Ann: '''Cora's mean boss who is having an affair with Clarence. She is potrayed on stage by Chantelle D. Christropher. '''Horace: '''Stephanie's pimp and husband. Who brutally beats and threatens her. He is potrayed on stage by D'Wayne Gardner. '''Waiter/D.J.: '''The Waiter/D.J. in the Pandora Hotel at the class reunion. He is potrayed on stage by Ahmad Jamal McGhee. Why Did I Get Married? '''Sheila: '''An overweight, but now skinny woman who was cheated on by her husband at the couples retreat. She is potrayed on stage by Cheryl Pepsii Riley. '''Diana: '''One of Sheila's friends on the couples retreat with her husband Terry. She is potrayed on stage by Donna Stewart. '''Terry: '''Diane's husband who's on the retreat with her. He is potrayed on stage by Greg Stewart. '''Troy: '''One of the couples' friend who helps Sheila lose weight after she divorces him. They later get married. He is potrayed on stage by Tony Grant. '''Mike: '''Sheila's ex husband who cheated on her with her best friend. He is potrayed on stage by Cordelle Moore. '''Trina: '''Sheila's enemy, but she used to be Sheila's friend until she cheated with her husband, now ex. She is potrayed on stage by Demetria McKinney. '''Poppy: '''Terry's father who always organizes the couples retreat. He is potrayed on stage by LaVan Davis. '''Janice: '''The country cab driver who drovd Sheila and Troy to the couples retreat. She is potrayed on stage by Beverly Faulks. Laugh To Keep From Crying '''Carol: '''A single mom who is trying to raise her two children Lisa and Tony. She is portrayed on stage by Cheryl Pepsii Riley. '''Belinda: '''Carol's best friend and neighbor who has money problems and is having trouble trying to retire. She usually is exchanging mean comments with Floyd. She is portrayed on stage by Chandra Currelley. '''Floyd: '''The landlord and handyman who had developed a crush on Carol and usually exchanges mean comments with Belinda. He currently has a sexual relationship with Niecey. He is portrayed on stage by Palmer E. Williams Jr. '''Lisa: '''Carol's hard-headed daughter who skips school and hangs around bad influence neighbor Niecey. She is portrayed on stage by Tamar Davis. '''Neicey: A prostitute/madam that lives in the apartment above Carol and is one of Eddie's well-known prostitutes. She is portrayed on stage by D'Atra Hicks. Tony: Carol's son who usually listens and is well-behaved. He is portrayed by on stage Donny Sykes. Donnie: '''An officer who took a love interest in Carol and helped her find her kids. He is portrayed on stage by Anthony Dalton. '''Peter: '''A new resident of the apartment building who is newlywed with Anna, and eventually helped Belinda get her money back and retire. He is portrayed on stage by Wess Morgan. '''Anna: '''Peter's wife who is having trouble settling in with her new husband and wants everything to run smoothly. She is portrayed on stage by Stephanie Ferrett. '''Jane: Anna's mother who dislikes the relationship between Anna and Peter. She formed a friendship with Belinda seeing as they both can relate to being a widow. She is portrayed on stage by Rachel Richards. Eddie: '''A human trafficker who formerly had a relationship with Carol making him Lisa's father. He is Neicey's pimp. He is portrayed on stage by Celestin Cornielle. Meet the Browns '''L.B.: '''Mr. Brown's older brother who lives in the house where Pop Brown died. He is potrayed on stage by Kendrick Mays. '''Sarah: L.B.'s church loving wife. She's the mother of Milay. She is potrayed on stage by Joyce Williams.